The Uchiha Crest
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku - Cannon Verse. The first time she wears the clan's crest. Even though they are married, Sasuke can't understand why she still wears her clan's clothes.


**A/N** : I think I was really moody when I had this idea... I tried to adapt into a lighter grammar to see if it works better for this kind of stories... If so, please don't forget to tell me! I hope you like it and get ready to see how those two act when they are at home.

?

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun!"

Every day is the same. When he slides the door open and announces his arrival, the whole cycle starts again. He sees the lights on and smells the food and, finally, listens to that warm and cheerful voice of his dear wife as she welcomes him home. Even if he's tired or in a bad mood after a terrible day, listening to her voice always makes everything better. He feels lighter, warmer and happy enough to have a smile spread around his face. Having her around is, for him, the best feeling in the world. With her, he isn't alone anymore. With her, his house isn't empty anymore. With her, the routine never had been so good. But not everything remains that perfect forever. That thing is always there to disturb the perfect image of the family he has in his head.

The sounds of his wife's steps on the wooden floor are getting louder as her presence gets closer. Soon, he knows, his dark pearls will be seeing the most precious flower in the world and his heart will proudly know she is coming for him. Soon he will get all that love she has kept for him for so long and, of course, he will do all he can to answer it in the best way he knows. Although the Uchiha isn't an extremely emotional man, he would never miss the chance of giving his wife that daily demonstration of love she deserves so much.

The steps finally stop and there she is. Pink hair tied up in a messy bun, emerald eyes shining brighter than the sun that illuminates the day and the casual clothes she would usually wears under her lab coat. Judging by how her hands are shaking and how her breathing is faster than normal, the husband concludes that his wife has had a busy morning and has arrived home just some moments before he did. Silly girl, he thinks. Still, he won't scold her or anything for having put too much effort in her work. He, better than anyone, knows Sakura has made the lunch time at home a priority ever since they got married in order to share and enjoy their small amount of daily free time. She considers this time something important for the couple. She considers this time an important chance of making him feel even more at home by her side. And, in order to achieve that, the pinkette doesn't mind running a little in order to get home during her lunch break at the hospital.

" ah.. Sakura."

" hey, how was your time with Naruto? Did you guys work too hard?"

" Hn... Just the usual." He says, while taking off his shoes. " we helped Kakashi with some important papers and then that dobe challenged me for a sparing section."

" and how did it end up?"

Sakura smiles, leaning against the doorframe as if waiting for him to join her in a delightful walk to the kitchen. In the beginning of their marriage, such thing would probably be an impossible scenario. Sasuke was never a guy of many words and the silence between them would always be broken by the pinkette. But now, after giving him enough time to adapt himself to the whole married life, talking about his day with her is something delightfully and normally made by him. In fact, he loves her curious face whenever he and Naruto do something stupid like in the old times. She likes to know he is finally bonding with people again and having fun after so much suffering. Sakura simply loves to see how a smile would escape his lips whenever something good happened in his day, even if she wasn't a part of it. Poorly that girl knows that, if there is a smile on his face, it is all thanks to her. Or at least that is how he interprets it.

After fixing the position of his shoes, the raven haired man finally walks up to his wife, smirking in the process.

" I won, of course." He leans closer and his breath tickles her lips.

" nothing less expected from the great Uchiha Sasuke..." She smirks back, knowing his intentions perfectly.

" You should have seen his face." His eyes are completely focused on her owns, as if those green stones were inviting him for a dance. And, of course, his pearls are fiercely accepting the invitation.

" oh, I bet it was hilarious..."

" Hn. Indeed."

Finishing their so intense gazing, the husband finally decides to lead them into some different moves. His right arm firmly grips around her waist, pulling her closer and crashing his lips against hers. Thanks to how passionate all those eyes had been chatting before, it doesn't take long before Sasuke deepens the kiss. His tongue is dancing with hers and, slowly, he manages to taste her whole insides. It tastes like tomato and he has just discovered what she's preparing for lunch.  
Moving to her neck is the next thing the raven haired man does while she pulls him closer by his dark locks. Even if the former Haruno wanted to set herself free, which she doesn't, she knows it's just not possible to do so whenever he is so busy teasing her. Unfortunately, for them, the pinkette still has to work later and, for that, they just can't continue their little fun. It's time for them to have lunch even if they had both already forgotten it by the time he was nibbling her earlobe. Fortunately, there is one thing that will remind them of so.

" you smell like grass..."

" Hn... And you smell like... Smoke?"

"Smoke?" She looks at him with a confused expression. And, only after some seconds, the answer pops into her mind.

" damn, the food!" Her eyes widen.

" Hn, you shouldn't be allowed to cook." He smirks.

" Tch..." She pushes him away a little, pressing one more kiss on his lips. " you idiot... It's gonna be delicious."

" I bet it will."

He holds that smirk, licking his lips and watching as she blushes. It's true that the pinkette has been putting some effort on the whole cooking thing ever since she had read something about homemade food making the family happier. Ever since that, she has been trying all kinds of recipes but, since she is who she is, the girl doesn't really have many positive results. Yet, she doesn't give up. She won't ever give up and Sasuke finds this extremely hilarious, to be honest. Sakura is certainly that same annoying girl he met years ago. And, in the same time such thing makes him so happy, also makes him incredibly frustrated.

It is only when she turns to go to the kitchen that his mood changes completely. All that excitement and that euphoria he was sharing with his wife just a second ago simply disappears. How come one white circle can have such effect on him?

Sighing defeatedly, Sasuke starts to make his own way towards the kitchen. His mind, while his feet move, can't stop wandering around the reasons why Sakura still isn't wearing the Uchiha fan on her clothes. It is not like their marriage was a secret or she is ashamed of the Uchihas in any way. Many times she has already expressed her respect for the clan and she knows the people around the hospital are already calling her doctor Uchiha. It would only be logical if she started to carry the crest of her new clan on her back like everyone else of their generation was. The Hyuuga girl wears the Uzumaki clan's symbol. The one from the Sand is with the Nara's. Even Sai is wearing the Yamanaka's ever since they got married. Then why isn't she, the one girl whose love was always known to belong to the Uchiha clan, with that red and white fan? It's not like Sasuke doesn't respect the Harunos or doesn't want her to keep any relation with her own family, but she's not one of them anymore. She's an Uchiha. She is his wife. Then why is that circle still on her back? Not knowing such thing is, indeed, infuriating the raven haired man as the days go by.

As he sits at the table, he can't help but to keep looking at her back while she cooks. It's clear that the pinkette is having some problems with the food and that she can only keep the proportion when cutting her patients' skin and muscles. Cooking is probably the one enemy she can't beat, still, she is decided to keep trying until her beloved husband feels the taste of stars every time she is the one preparing the meals. Unfortunately, for her and her dream of becoming a chef, miracles don't happen that easily. Luckily, Sakura knows how to prepare a salad like no one else. And this salad is the one thing distracting his stomach while that symbol distracts his mind.

" honestly... I wasn't born to cook."

" Hn... I agree."

" Tch... But it's not like it's inedible, right?"

" something like that..."

" Sasuke!"

" you asked for the truth, didn't you?"

" ... You didn't have to be so honest."

With a pout decorating her features, the medic nin returns to her cooking disaster, leaving her husband with a cruel doubt in his thoughts. What can he do to make her start wearing his clan's crest? The former avenger knows he can't simply ask her to do so. It would be extremely complicated for his pride as a husband and, knowing her like he does, there has to be something more that is holding her back from such common thing. And he knows he has to find out what this is so he can make her wear the clan's clothes. It's a matter of honor and Sasuke has just decided that he doesn't want to come home to a wife who doesn't carry his clan's symbol. It might sound a little too much but, knowing it's the Uchiha who is having those kind of thoughts, a little bit of exaggeration is certainly expected. He is determined to make her wear the fan by the end of the day. He is not going to fail this family mission, or his name isn't Uchiha Sasuke.

Having the decision been made, the raven haired man and his wife finally manage to eat something prepared by her. It's definitely not enough food for two and the taste surely isn't one of the best. Still, due to her effort and devotion, he eats without thinking twice, which, for sure, makes a bright smile appear on her lips. Sasuke enjoys seeing her happy like that and he's sure she's gonna love to see him happy too when she starts wearing the clan's mark. It's gonna be a win win, he thinks, with a smirk on his face. He definitely can't wait to see her with his clothes. And, by the end of their lunch, the Uchiha heir already knows what to do.

Once they finished eating and chatting while doing the dishes, the time for the girl to leave arrives. According to her, there are piles of paper work and hordes of patients waiting for her at the hospital. This, Sasuke knows, is her own way of saying that she will probably arrive late and that, if he doesn't want to, he doesn't really need to wait for her to eat anything or to sleep. Sakura is fully aware that her own schedule may be bad for her health and dragging her husband in just doesn't seem fair. She doesn't mind eating alone as long as he has already had a good meal by himself. Unfortunately, for her, Sasuke is quite a stubborn guy and ends up worrying a little too much about her own well being. He knows too well that, if she doesn't have someone forcing her to eat after a long and tiring day, the girl who can spend hours with only water will definitely crash on the bed without dinner. With that said, not waiting for her is not an option. It would never be.

" well... Are you doing something this afternoon? Any mission?"

" mission? I don't think so... But Naruto asked my help for something so I'll be leaving with you now."

" really? Won't you even take your so precious nap?"

" not today... Maybe you can help me relax later." He smirks.

" you pervert... Hn. Let's go then..."

" Hn."

The couple walks together during the whole way to the hospital. As the gentleman he is, Sasuke makes sure to deliver her safely at the hospital before poking her forehead one last time before he starts his own way towards his best friend's. This gesture he offers her has grown to mean a lot for both of them. It's the way he uses for showing her he loves her forever and a way of promising to see her soon. It may be a little too cheesy for him but it's the way he has learned from his brother about demonstrating love. And, so far, it seems to him that she understands it perfectly for she blushes every time he touches her wide forehead. Yes, the forehead poke is certainly perfect for them.

Protecting his right hand inside the pocket of his pants, Sasuke does make his way towards the Uzumaki residence. There is someone there who will be just perfect to aid him in this S ranked mission that aims seeing Sakura wearing the Uchiha fan on her clothes. He knows she will be glad to help, she always seems happy to see them together. The future First Lady of Konoha- aka Uzumaki Hinata- is just the person he's looking for. He needs her advice. He needs her manual skills. He needs her to be the most girly girl he has ever know, which won't be that difficult since he married Sakura.

The Uchiha drops by some shops before reaching his destiny and, finally, when he arrives and explains the Byakugan owner his plan, more than immediately she is already getting all of the tools she will need. For her, the one thing Sasuke had come to ask her just couldn't be ignored. After all of the things Sakura has done to help her own relationship with Naruto and the simple fact that they are friends; left Hinata without a single doubt about wether she should help or not. She's definitely ready to help and, by the end of the day, everything is finished. Now he just needs to include Sakura in the whole scheme.

The Uchiha can't stop his brain from thinking as he walks back home with that red box in his hand. Is it the right thing to be done? Is she gonna like it? How will she react? These and lots of other questions keep popping up in his head and all his efforts on getting rid of them are worthless. It's just not easy to try to act normal when something so big like that is about to happen to his family. It is normal to feel nervous, he thinks. It's normal to feel insecure, he curses. It's normal to feel anxious. And after thinking, cursing and walking, Sasuke finally arrives home and notices that the lights are on. Such thing, certainly, isn't normal.

At first sight, seeing that there is someone in his house makes him a little worried, indeed. Sakura being there before him had never really happened before and, on that day that she had said she would be busy, such thing is less likely to happen than in a calmer day. It can't be her, he thinks. But, as soon as he checks the chakra of the one inside, all the doubts fade. It is Sakura, indeed. A lot earlier than he had expected, to be honest. A lot earlier and taking away all the free time he thought he would have to prepare all the last minute details. Things won't definitely be so simple or precise anymore. Still, giving up is not an option. He's going to make her wear those clothes. You bet he is.

For the second time in that day, Sasuke slowly slides the front door open. As a ninja, he does his best not to be noticed and, quickly, goes to their room leaving the red box over their bed. He just can't wait to see her face when she opens the box. He can't wait to see her enjoying what's inside of that box. It's going to be simply perfect, he knows. It promises to be the next big thing after their marriage and the man is sure his wife will be more than just surprised. She will take the surprise to a whole new level, for sure. Damn, he just can't wait to see her eyes as the box gets opened. He can't wait and, certainly, he won't. It is time to bring her to the room. It is time to make her a real Uchiha.

His presence is still kept hidden until those black pearls of his finally spot the pinkette. She's wearing a white apron with a white headband that prevents her pink locks from falling and, indeed, she seems pretty busy with whatever she's trying to do in the kitchen. But all her hard work was left beside when the circle in her back came to view. The Uchiha just can't believe this will be one of the last times she will be wearing this. It feels so good somehow. It feels like he's not the last Uchiha anymore. Even if she doesn't have the sharingan or his clan's characteristic black eyes, he just can't stop himself from smirking proudly. She will be the first pink haired Uchiha with emerald eyes wearing the crest. And nothing makes him more excited right now. It's time for his plan to start.

Doing his best to act like a caring husband, Sasuke smoothly comes from behind her, wrapping his right arm around her waist.

" I'm home..."

His voice comes as a whisper in her ear, making shivers run down her spine and a blush spread around her face. Sakura certainly didn't see that one coming. She would never even imagine such thing from that grumpy man she calls husband. It is not like she didn't like it or anything, but he is up to something, she knows.

" ah... Welcome home, Sasuke-kun. I didn't hear you entering, sorry."

" Hn... You're home earlier than me."

" yes... Tsunade-same decided to come by and help me with the patients." She smiles. " we probably scared most of them but they are all okay and I got to finish it faster so I could come home sooner. You did take long, didn't you?"

" yeah... Naruto ended up asking me to help him with some stuff for when he becomes Hokage and Hinata made us dinner after that."

" What!?" Her cheeks puff as she releases his arm from her waist and angrily turns to face him. If she would normally be scary just by giving him that glare, now, with a knife on her hands, it seems a lot worse.

" what what? Hinata is a great cook. Maybe you should learn from her." He smirks, picking the tomato she was cutting. He is fully aware that those kind of jokes are way too dangerous sometimes.

" Uchiha Sasuke I am going to-"

Fast, soft and precise is the poke he gives her. It's impressive how after some practice he always manages to tap the seal on her forehead. It is something he loves to do because it always catches her by surprise just like it used to happen to him when he was younger. Some things certainly won't change. But, this time, instead of a silly brother, the Uchiha was with a silly girl. His silly girl.

" I'm kidding."

"You better be." She pouts.

" Hn. That is not the reason why I am so late..."

" then what is it?"

" I have a surprise."

" a surprise?" She chuckles. " what kind of surprise?"

" you'll see... Come with me." He grabs her hand.

" but I have to finish this..."

" it's not like it's gonna be good anyways..."

" Sasuke!"

" Hn. Just shut up already."

Before she can protest or even take the apron off, Sasuke is already dragging her towards their room. He keeps quiet through all the endless hallways and, without noticing, his excited feet are almost running around the house. He's surely looking like a kid at that moment but he doesn't care and neither does she. She finds it impressively funny, in fact. And all this fun finally makes a break as soon as they reach their room and her emeralds spot a red squared box, with a white lace on top of it. This surprise is, certainly, going to be good.

" wow... For me?"

" what kind of question is that? Of course it is."

" uhm..." She releases his hand and walks towards the present that is resting over their bed. The box is, indeed, beautiful and she's is sure his manly taste didn't choose it. Even if she's not that sensible or that kind of stuff, the pinkette is pretty sure that he isn't either. Still, she won't spoil his surprise just because of one of her friends have chosen it for him.

" so you went shopping today?"

" kind of..."

" it's so light..." She holds it. " this is weird... Ino once told me that men only give presents to their wives when they did something wrong... Did you cheat on me or something?" She smirks, knowing this is impossible.

" should I give it to my concubine then?"

" nah... This is all mine."

" Open it already."

"... You seem more excited than me."

" Hn."

Still holding the surprise look on her face, the pink haired girl finally turns her attention to the present. Her hands start to slowly pull the lace that is wrapped around it and places it on the bed beside her. His face is growing each moment more anxious and he simply can't wait to see her reaction when she finally opens the box. He imagines her being happy and confused and practically jumping over joy. He is really looking forward to seeing the whole thing that is bound to happen in a matter of seconds. She will finally wear his crest. She will finally walk around with the Uchiha fan. She will finally belong to his clan.

 _The box is, finally, opened._

Inside, her eyes identify a black dress and, since it's folded in order to show its back, the Uchiha crest is fully visible. And she doesn't seem happy or sad or surprised. Sakura is definitely not jumping over joy. Instead, she brings her hand to cover her mouth and doesn't say or do anything for the next 4 minutes. She seems to be frozen on her spot and this is simply killing her husband who is dying to see her happy reaction to this. Any kind of reaction, to be honest. He wants to hear her answer. By any means, he wants to hear her answer.

" Sakura..."

" Sasuke-kun... What does it mean?"

" Hn." He sighs, approaching her. She clearly has no idea about what's happening. Luckily, he was already planning to explain everything to her.

" Sakura, I... It's been some months since we got married and... I think it's time for you to start wearing my clan's crest. Everyone else from our friends is already doing it and I wanted to know why you still wear the Haruno's symbol. It's not like I have anything against your family but... You are my wife now... It's not like... You don't have a problem with my clan, do you?"

" what!? Of course not! I-I just... I just..."

" then why do you still wear your clothes?"

Sakura is really nervous at the moment. Her hands are shaking, her eyes can't look straight into his and she is sure that she won't do anything but stutter if she starts to talk. The pinkette knew this day would come, eventually. But she didn't know it was going to be today. She's not prepared yet. She's not certain she can do this yet. She doesn't know how to tell him yet. But she will have to. She will have to be strong and confident and she will have to elaborate the right words to tell him the real reason why she still wears her own circle on her back. She just hopes he will still accept her after that.

" Sasuke-kun... I-I..."

" say it."

" I-I..."

" come on..."

" I just... I just..."

" spill it out, Sakura! Tch... I'm your husband, aren't I? You can tell me anything."

At this moment, Sakura simply feels something lighting up inside of her heart. He's right, of course he is. He is her husband and she is his wife and if there is someone to whom she can tell this is to Sasuke. She knows he will understand her in the end. She knows he is the one who can read her like an open book. She knows he deserves an explanation. At least, she knows it now.

The pinkette takes a deep breath and, finally, looks deep into his eyes. She's not afraid anymore. She is going to tell him everything.

" you see... I didn't know how to do this..."

" do what?"

" start wearing the Uchiha crest... I... I didn't want to seem like an opportunist or anything like that..."

" why didn't you just ask me about it?"

" because I was... I was..." And, finally, her face is covered in three different shades of red. This is the Sakura he knows, at last. " I was... _Shy.._. It's not something easy to do this, you know?"

"..."

" it's complicated, specially because it's your clan and maybe for not having the Uchiha blood or even the sharingan... I don't know... Maybe I am an outsider and doesn't deserve to wear it."

"..."

" Even if I've always dreamed about it when I was a kid, I don't think I am worthy of it yet... I'm still an annoying girl, right?"

"..."

" please, say something, Sasuke-k-"

Her husband, finally, explodes in laughter. He doesn't know for how long he has been holding it or even for what part of her speech he's laughing the most. How come such a silly girl could be the strongest ninja in the world? How come she was confident enough to save millions during the war, yet couldn't simply wear a fan on the back of her clothes? Uchiha Sakura is, doubtlessly, the most annoying girl he has ever met. And he loves her a lot for that.

" what's so funny?!"

" you... Your reasons... I can't believe you were actually thinking like that!"

" what's the problem with that!? I'm showing respect to your clan, you jerk! I still don't think I am-"

" you are..." He stops, leaving a smile on his lips. " you are ready to wear it... You are ready to be a wife... You are even ready to lead the clan, if you want..."

"..."

The fourth shade of red, finally, appears.

" how come you're such an idiot? If we are married, you are an Uchiha. It's not like we were forced to marry, Sakura... I love you and you are more than simply half of this clan."

The fifth shade is already there.

" so don't even think stupid things like that again... You are an Uchiha now. You are my wife...Now, will you wear this for me?"

" y-y-ye-s..."

Her answer is totally suffocated by the tears that are streaming down her face and she doesn't try to stop them. Her ears still can't believe in what she has just heard from Sasuke. How come has he turned into a romantic kind of guy? How come has she even married a guy like that?! She doesn't even know how to make rice, for god's sake! And still, just like he has just admitted, he loves her just like that and would never let her doubt his feelings ever again. She is worth that crest. She is with the clan. She is worth it all.

After some good ten minutes, the tears finally stopped and the only thing they leave behind is a red mark under her eyes. Eyes that, after lubricated, are now shining even brighter. Sakura is certainly happy and seeing her happy makes him feels as the happiest man on earth. Perhaps he should tell her he loves her more often instead of just trying to act cool all the time. Yes, this is certainly a good idea, he thinks. But now is not the time for that. The time for her to change clothes has finally arrived. And Sasuke couldn't be happier to see his wife putting on something to cover herself for the first time.

As he sits on the edge of their bed, his eyes follow her every move as she takes the black dress out of the box. He sees as her eyes observe the Uchiha crest one last time before placing it over the bed. The first part is, of course, getting rid of that apron and her own clothes. She takes them off quickly, staying only on her underwear as her whole body is a little shrunken due to the little embarrassment of being watched from behind by Sasuke. Even if he is her husband, Sakura can't help but to have her cheeks painted in pink. He, on the other side, finds out that, seeing her embarrassed over stupid things is simply amusing. It is not like he has never seen her like that before, right? Definitely right. Still, he doesn't say anything and simply smirks to himself. The best part is about to come.

With all the care in the world, Uchiha Sakura finally puts the dress on herself. The lines of the dress fall perfectly on her curves as the black material discretely hides her skin and her scars from the Uchiha's eyes. The length of the dress stops a little above her knees and he can't help but noticing the fine line of her butt. It's simply the perfect view, he knows. For she is still giving her back to him, Sasuke can't see how her chest looks like in that dress. Even if she thinks they are too small, such thing doesn't bother her husband at all. Her type of body is simply his favorite type and he's not gonna change that decision.

Her head finds its way of the head whole, making her pink locks fall smoothly near her shoulder and just a little above the symbol. Once the dress is straightened, the crest is perfectly covering her back. The red and white fan is resting on her body, at last. And it feels just like he had thought it would. It's perfect, it's beautiful and it makes him feel proud of himself after so long. Seeing that on her back every day is certainly something he can live with for the rest of his life without growing tired of. Having her by his side forever does sound good enough to make a smile get stuck in his lips.

" how do I look?"

Her head turns, as she looks at him from the corner of her eyes. Those green and seductive eyes of hers. Sasuke can't really resist those eyes anymore and he has had enough of waiting.

The husband, finally, stands up and approaches his wife that is fully facing him at this moment. He looks deep into her eyes and holds her chin up with his right hand. Right after it, he cares her cheek with the back of his hand and, finally, plants a kiss on her forehead. A chaste and long kiss that makes her smile brightly than ever. Perhaps she is not looking that bad, right? Right. She's looking gorgeous, indeed. Better than he has ever seen her and he doubts if this view will ever be better. Actually, when she's a little chubbier, then she will be the prettiest of all the Uchiha Sakuras he has ever met. Yes, his wife is stunning.

" do you need me to answer?"

" it would be good..."

" you look amazing, Mrs. Uchiha."

" thank you, Mr. Uchiha... I really loved the dress, thank you."

" Hn. Good... Now take it off."

" what!?"

Yes, she does look good in that dress. But, perhaps, he prefers her in another way...Uchihas...

 _ **The End**_


End file.
